Finding Honeymoon
by Ravenus
Summary: Another OneShot in the "Finding"-series. No need to have read the others. It is Dean's and Cas' wedding day. Dean Novak. Dean cannot hear it often enough. Sweet, fluffy, smutty. Rated M (coughs). Dean/Cas.


Another short one-shot in the "Finding"-series. Cas' and Dean's wedding. I thought it would be obvious that Dean would take Cas' name instead of carrying on the name of his abusive father… I guess I had tears in my eyes when they married – Kidding (not)

I simply love this AU, I cannot help myself but write even more of it. I hope you all like it and enjoy reading. Any ideas/prompts, please let me know :)

Sighs. Dean and Cas are just meant to be together… Did you notice how jealous Dean gets when Meg is around? Just saying...

Rated M (of course…..). Basically this comes down to smut as well. Sorry… I couldn't hold myself back…

Disclaimer: SPN is not mine, story is!

**Finding Honeymoon**

Dean's hand was shaking uncontrollably, his breaths coming out in short gasps while Cas' arm was thrown around his waist, melting them close together at their hips, steadying him, reassuring him. The presence of the other man was soothing as Dean took the pen in his fingers and signed his new name under the document right next to Cas' signature.

_Dean Novak._

When he was done he stared at the two words for a few seconds, his normally neat handwriting was now a bit messy because of his shaking hands but he couldn't care less. Dean Novak. He was now officially Cas' husband. His heart beat hard in his chest from happiness and love and he was sure that his friends who were with them could hear it beat in the silence of the nicely decorated civil registry office. Cas pulled him even closer to his side, turning his face towards Dean and gently pressing his lips to his temple. The raven haired man was equally happy and proud that Dean was now his, he would never let him go and it was now sealed with their two signatures on an official document.

The rest of the small ceremony was only a blur in Dean's head that swam with joy and excitement. They exchanged rings, two silver bands around their fingers that showed every other person that they were taken. Then they were announced an officially married couple and turned around to their friends. Dean's eyes met Jo's and he was sure the young loud mouthed woman had tears in her eyes when she looked at them. Helen as well. Without hesitation Cas grabbed Dean's face and kissed his husband in front of the crowd, unashamed, though being watched from all sides and Dean enjoyed the slow and deep kiss. Their first kiss as a married couple. It was kind of exciting but before his body could react further, Cas pulled back and looked into his eyes, his gaze holding so much love in it, that Dean was close to melting.

The guests cheered, some of them hooting – most likely Jo and Al – when they kissed. Dean smiled like a fool, he couldn't help it, being married to Cas was the best that had ever happened to him and he found the same smile on the face of his wonderful husband. His husband. Dean Novak. God, this was great. When Cas and Dean wanted to walk out of the office, Jo jumped up from her chair and waved with her camera.

"You don't think you're getting away without it, do you?" She smiled and had already taken three photos while speaking. "Kiss again!" She ordered and before Dean could chide her for telling him what to do, his mouth was already full of Cas' tongue, making it impossible for him to be angry at the woman. God, Cas had the ability to turn his brain to mush, he had never met someone who kissed as good as Cas. Said man just licked his lips when they came apart for the need of air and smiled at his husband.

"Satisfied?" He asked and let it open if the question was directed towards Dean or Jo. Both nodded. Dean was lying. The two kisses had made him wish that Cas would bend him over the desk behind them to take him as if there was no tomorrow. He shouldn't think too close about it, otherwise the whole room would see what he was thinking. When he thought about the party that was following he groaned inwardly. He just wanted Cas. Marrying him wasn't about a party, he just wanted to be officially Cas'!

While he was thinking all this over he hadn't really noticed that Jo had taken some more pictures already. Now she wanted a photo with herself and Helen and Bobby on it with the newly married couple and so Dean hugged the young woman close, a ridiculously happy smile on his face because he was now married to Cas and on her face because she was happy for both of them. Skipping the festivity would be unfair, he chided himself for his earlier thoughts while she hugged him back with so much force she nearly squished the breath out of his lungs.

"I couldn't be happier if this was my own wedding." She whispered into his ear, making him smile even more. She pressed a kiss to his cheek and in another whirlwind of blond locks and light blue dress she was off to take even more photos of the other wedding guests. The younger man couldn't help but laugh when he followed her with his eyes.

"Would be nice if our daughter was like her…" Cas whispered into his ear, the warm breath making Dean think about the images Cas' kiss had triggered again before he turned to stare at the raven haired man. Damn, Cas was so handsome Dean could weep…

"Daughter?" His new husband kissed Dean's lips briefly.

"Just fantasizing." He said, dismissing the topic for now. Dean had never thought about children and now was definitely not the right time to do but if Cas wanted to grow a family he would happily oblige. Most of all Dean was sure that there was nothing that could change the feelings between them. So why not adopting a sweet little girl… Again his mind was afloat, drifting away from the current events that were happening right in front of his eyes. He barely even noticed Sam coming over to him, hugging his older brother to his chest.

"I'm so glad you found someone to make you happy in the end." He said and the words brought Dean back to here and now. He smiled brightly at his brother, hugging him back with all the strength he had. Sam's girlfriend Jess followed soon, congratulating them. She looked like an angel in her light beige dress, her blonde hair open and Dean s more than happy that his brother had such a nice girl by his side.

"Thank you Sammy." Dean whispered while he had his arms full of Jessica, then he thanked her. The bright smile on Dean's face made Cas proud and happy, he watched Dean out of the corner of his eyes, trying to see if he was really happy but how could he ever doubt it? After all they had been through they had finally found each other and if you asked Cas he would tell you that he wanted Dean by his side for the rest of his life.

When they finally made their way outside, shaking hands, hugging friends, smiling for photos, they climbed into the fancy white limousine that would take them to the diner where Helen and Jo had prepared the whole party for Cas and Dean. They both took a deep breath, enjoying the silence for once. The car drove slowly, it would take them half an hour to get to the diner and Cas grabbed Dean unceremoniously to drag him closer to himself, making him lean against his shoulder. Dean happily let his head rest beneath Cas' chin, inhaling the scent of his lover.

"I wish we could skip the festivity." Dean half joked and brought his mouth close to Cas' ear so their driver wouldn't overhear what he told his new husband. "You can't imagine what went through my head back in there…" With a smile Cas tilted his head to the side to capture Dean's lips with his own to kiss him sensually on the mouth. Dean hummed in contentedness against his lips.

"So tell me about it."

"All I could think of was the desk behind us... It would have been nice if you would just have turned me around to bend me over it to take me right then and there. I could so well imagine how it would feel to have you move against me..." A furious blush crept into his cheeks when he realized what he had just said. Normally Dean shied away from being so open to some ridiculous reasons Cas could only guess. The red grew even deeper when Cas' hand wandered up over Dean's leg, too close to where he longed to feel it.

"I will make up for the missed opportunity tonight, Dean." Cas smiled at him. "But before that I want to dance with my husband. Everyone will see that you are mine, now. They will admire your beauty, love." The younger man melted at these words, he couldn't hear enough of the gentle words of appreciation from Cas, it warmed his heart because it made Dean know that he was everything for Cas. Like Cas was for him.

"I'm so happy, Cas." Dean whispered and closed his eyes, content in his lover's arms.

"Me too, Dean. Me too."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Dean could feel the eyes of everyone in the room turned towards Cas and himself in his arms while they were dancing to the music. He would have thought that this would get quite awkward but it really wasn't because he was with the one man on this world for whom he would do everything. And he truly meant everything. If Cas wanted him to rip his heart out and give it to him, Dean would do it with a smile because it was for his lover and now-husband. If Cas wanted him to swim through the oceans Dean would do it. If Cas wanted to dance with Dean, Dean would dance with him and so he did. No matter how much of a man Dean thought he was, he would always be enough of a man to do what Cas asked of him, no matter if he thought it was awkward previously. It wasn't awkward because it was for Cas! In the last year he had often realized that some things weren't as bad as he would have thought: holding hands with Cas when they were out on the streets, kissing Cas under the eyes of strangers… In the beginning he wasn't sure if he could do things like this but it was just so easy when it was with Cas that he didn't even think about it twice.

That's why he had married him: everything was good with Cas.

The older man effortlessly lead Dean through the dance, he knew that Dean had been nervous because he had never learned how to dance. They had tried at home a few times but had always ended up against a wall or on the bed afterwards because Cas couldn't keep his fingers off the younger man once they were this close. So Dean's body reacted in the same way, now, making him slightly nervous, but he could hide it from the views of their guests as long as he was pressed up close to Cas. Said man smiled at Dean.

"Don't get too nervous." He said quietly so that only Dean would hear him over the music. "Sooner or later I will have to let you go."For the second time on that day the adorable blush crept to Dean's face, his cheeks turning a slight pink. Cas' smile deepened. "I love you so." The words nearly made Dean stumble but Cas held him firmly, preventing him from falling over his own feet.

"Love you more." Dean answered with his usual cheeky grin that always accompanied these words. With a slight laugh Cas let his head fall back when the song ended and the gesture made Dean stare – again. He couldn't believe how beautiful his husband was when he laughed. It would always be kind of a mystery to Dean why he fell in love with a man so easily though he didn't really care anymore. It didn't matter as long as they were happy. Their guests broke into applause and a few of them now got up to dance as well.

When Cas and Dean sat down Jo soon joined them. "I thought I would give you my present in a more private moment." She winked at them, placing a small present in Dean's hands. "Cas asked me to get it for you, so don't chide me for buying it." With a huge grin she sat down on the chair next to Dean, curiously watching him, while he peeled away the wrapping. Inside was a small case that had to be opened separately. Cas grinned like Jo and it made Dean suspicious.

"Are you two planning a prank?" He asked but they shook their heads in unison. That was even more suspicious, so he opened the lid carefully and peeked inside, greeted by silver handcuffs, the light reflecting on the polished surface. He gulped and read what was engraved into each ring: Castiel on one side, Dean on the other, both names followed by the date of their wedding. Today's date. Actually Dean thought that the idea was kind of sweet as they were bound together for the rest of their lives but the smirks on Cas' and Jo's faces told him that there was more to it. He turned his questioning gaze towards the young woman and she answered with a slight shrug.

"As I said: this was Cas' idea. maybe he thought it would be a nice idea for your first night as a married couple." Dean's jaw fell onto his knees as he still stared at the cuffs. Cas had sent Jo to get them? This man was shameless. And to be honest: Dean loved it. His eyes went to Cas who flashed him a wicked grin that held a wicked promise, totally ignoring that Jo was with them.

"Are you planning on using them?" Dean asked under his breath still staring at his partner and the cuffs. Cas leaned in closer to Dean.

"You will love it." He whispered into Dean's ear, his breath caressing the sensitive shell. God, images went through Dean's head and he went as red as a tomato.

"Well, um… have fun, guys." Jo said laughing when she saw Dean's face and went away from them, vanishing in the crowd, leaving Dean alone with his husband who was grinning like a maniac. The younger man desperately tried not to think about what Cas would do with him tonight but he didn't succeed.

"Cas…" He whispered in a hushed breath, turning his gaze shyly at his lover.

"I cannot wait to see you in them…." The other man answered and made Dean gulp again. The raven haired man never ceased to surprise him

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Dean was even more surprised when they entered the lobby of the hotel where Cas had proposed to him a few months ago. He hadn't known that the other man had booked a room for them, of course the same they had slept in the last time and Dean could very well guess why Cas had chosen this hotel and this room… Most likely because his husband had remembered the headboard of the bed… Though the younger man was tired beyond belief and he could see that his partner was as well, he knew that they wouldn't sleep soon. Cas had his arm thrown around Dean's waist, leading him up the stairs towards their room, a huge smile on his face, so content.

When they entered the room, Cas turned towards Dean and opened his arms. "Come to me, Dean Novak." He said with a huge smile that made Dean's insides all warm and fuzzy. Cas was obviously proud that they now went by the same family name, the way he had said t was like a gentle caress to the younger man's ears. Of course Dean obeyed and stepped into his arms, letting himself being enveloped by the familiar warmth that was Cas. "I'm so damn happy, love." The older man whispered into his ear when they just stood there, hugging each other close.

With gentle fingers Cas removed the suit jacket from Dean's shoulder, letting it fall to the floor with a silent rustle as Dean looked up into his eyes, deep trust written all over his face. That alone was enough to turn Cas on and he grabbed the sides of his husband's face, pulling him closer, kissing him slowly, deliberately drawing a low mewl from Dean's chest. The red tie and the black vest soon followed, leaving his new husband in just his white shirt.

"Cas..." Dean whispered between two kisses, he felt lost, wanted nothing more than Cas to touch him, to press him closer to this beautiful body, he needed to feel naked skin on skin and so his greedy fingers began to strip Cas as well, clothes soon covering the floor, both men standing there in their black trousers, their shirts hanging open so their warm chests were pressed against each other's while they shared deep and hungry kisses.

"I want you so, Dean." Cas whispered and looked up into green eyes. A smile spread on his face making him even more handsome. "Dean Novak." He added and dived down for another kiss. "You're mine now, love, you belong to me." Den loved when the other man was possessive, he melted under Cas' roaming hands, leaning into the touch, turning this way and that when Cas wanted him to. The mechanic was like wax in his fingers, enjoying the gentle treatment to no end. After a few minutes his new husband stepped back and went to the bag he had brought to the room. Dean could very well guess what he was looking for and he was proven right: Cas pulled the silver handcuffs from the little box, letting the thing fall back into the bag and clicked one ring around Dean's wrist before he had the chance to say something or move.

"You will enjoy this so much." Cas whispered while kissing the wrist that was now bound with a silver chain. "I want to see your body writhe underneath me, I want you to beg for my touch..." He kissed his way up to Dean's ear, gently nibbling the lobe. "I will fuck you till you faint, love. You will think of nothing but me tonight."

"God, Cas..." The younger man whispered, his knees turning weak, his eyes falling closed. "You're such a damn tease!"

"And I haven't begun yet." With these words Dean was pushed back against the bed, his back hitting the mattress, Cas already climbing on top of him. With swift movements he grabbed Dean's Shirt, pulling it off his body and in the same motion pinned him to the pillow, pressing the mechanic's hands above his head, the cuffs clicking shut.

"So soon?" Dean whimpered, testing if he really couldn't move. "Cas, I wanna touch you."

"You can watch me while I touch you." Cas pulled off the rest of Dean's clothing before he got rid of his own, then he turned towards his chained lover, the sight of an aroused and helpless Dean blowing the raven haired man's mind. "Dean, you're so beautiful." His hands trailed down his lover's sides, stroking, tickling Dean on their way to his hips. The younger man's body arched off the bed, the feeling of being helplessly at the mercy of his husband driving him insane.

Cas' teasing seemed to have no end, Dean moaned, whined, groaned and whimpered and though he was tired as hell his body was at full attention. It was as every nerve ending his body was on fire. With a lick of his tongue Cas turned his attention towards Dean's throbbing member, licking the tip that leaked precum. Without further ado he swallowed Dean. Whole. His husband screamed Cas' name, the sensation of being sucked so shamelessly nearly sending him over the edge.

"Take me, Cas, please, please, please take me..." Dean begged, his gorgeously tanned body squirming under his lover's hands and mouth. He desperately wanted to touch Cas, grab his hair and pull him back and over his body to make him thrust into him. "Cas..." He whined and the other man had mercy on him and sat up., pulling his hips close, entering him in one swift stroke that drew a long moan from Dean's lips. The sensation was overwhelming, Dean's head fell back against the pillow and he had to screw his eyes shut when Cas established a smooth rhythm.

"Look at me!" Cas ordered and stopped. Dean wasn't able to mouth words, his mind was beyond sanity but he made a whining noise, he wanted Cas to move again. His hips came off the bed as he tried to press Cas closer into his body again. "Look at me!" With much effort of his will Dean opened his eyes and Cas moaned when he saw that they were nearly black, Dean's pupils lust blown from desire. "Yes... I want to see my handsome husband's eyes when I take him for the first time." Cas picked up his rhythm again, the wonderful feeling nearly made Dean close his eyes again but he didn't because he knew Cas would stop again if he did.

And seeing Cas' gaze while he fucked into him was the best thing Dean had ever seen in his entire life. The man really possessed him in the best way possible.

When Dean came, his whole body convulsed from his orgasm, sending Cas over the edge as well, his breath coming out in breathless gasps.

"I'm not done with you, love." And he wasn't. He turned Dean around, taking him from behind, blew him with his sensual lips, took him again...

In the end the younger man lay on the bed, so limp and tired that he was about to faint – as Cas had promised. Said man freed his wrists and gathered his husband in his arms.

"Sleep well, Dean Novak." He said with a smile that Dean mirrored. Being Dean Novak was great. It made him proud and happy.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

He was still fast asleep when he felt something touch him. Gentle hands and fingers roamed over his chest and stomach, caressing him in the most loving way. Cas was far from opening his eyes, he was caught in the realm between sleep and reality where everything was clear, yet far away. Lips were added to the caresses, kissing their way up his chest, then down to his stomach and though he knew that his body was squirming on the bed it was an unconscious move, pure and full of lust.

Dean watched his husband through lidded eyes as Cas was waking up slowly, arching into his touch, his eyes still closed. The teasing went on and on, Dean let his hands wander over naked shoulders and arms, carefully pressing them above his head where he chained them to the bed as Cas had done to him last night. This was his little revenge, his lover would enjoy.

Now that Cas was securely bound, he dared to wake him up fully, pressing light kisses against his temple, on his cheeks, then on his lips, down over his neck, his chest, his sides, his stomach and hips. Cas' whole body was covered in kisses and Dean smiled when he saw that his husband was already hard, needing him.

"Dean..." Cas whispered, his eyes still closed. Now the younger man kissed his way up Cas' thighs, spraying the insides with feather light kisses, until the raven haired man was moaning in pleasure. Only then Dean sat up a bit and let his breath ghost over Cas' member before engulfing him with his hot and warm mouth, instantly sucking him in deeper, drawing a low moan from those wicked red lips while his eyes fluttered open. "God, Dean..." Cas wanted to bury his fingers in his husband's hair and found that his hands were bound, the cuffs lightly clinking against the bed when he tried to loosen them. "No..."

"Yes..." Dean said when he released Cas from his mouth only to surround him again. Cas' moans and screams were so sweet, he loved hearing the other man beg for more. The pale body writhed under his lips when Dean established a low rhythm, licking and teasing Cas.

"Unbind me, love." Cas begged, he desperately wanted to grab Dean, rake his fingernails over the soft skin of his husband but he wouldn't let him. The teasing went on and on, Cas saw stars when he came closer to the edge, his heart was about to burst in his chest, his muscles strained under his skin as his orgasm hit him like a merciless wave, drowning him, making him forget everything but the man who sucked him deeper still, swallowing around his length to add to the pleasure. He screamed Dean's name, then exploded, his hips jerking as Dean swallowed everything.

When Dean crawled back up to Cas' chest to rest his head there, the older man still tried to catch his breath.

"That was amazing." He whispered, still panting hard.

"I thought you might like it..." Dean smiled up at Cas, his face so stunningly beautiful that he couldn't believe that this man was his.

"I love you, Dean Novak." Dean couldn't hear enough of it. His new last name sounded not the least bit strange, it was so good to belong to Cas fully that his heart made a jolt in his chest every time Cas said it.

"Love you, too."

They spent the rest of the day in bed enjoying their Honeymoon for all it was worth.

**END**

Please review?


End file.
